Child Of The Night
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Seras has a little girl. Who's the father? And why is Integra so amused with little Intera?
1. Auntie Integra

**Child of the Night**

****

****Will Seras' little girl turn the Hellsing Organization upside down? Who's the little crimson eyed darling's father? And just what does Sir Integra find so interesting about the child? Told from Integra's POV. And I don't own Hellsing. 

**Auntie Integra**

I can't say I wasn't irritated when Seras first introduced me to her child. I was also impressed that she'd kept the little one a secret for two years, but I suppose young vampires don't make much noise. And I'm hardly displeased with the child's given name. Although I must say I was surprised the night Seras asked to speak with me. I hadn't expected her to walk into the room with a small girl in her arms. Despite having been taught to eliminate vampires, I couldn't help thinking just how darling the little creature was. Pale grayish blond hair reached to her shoulders and she was perfectly adorable in the simple dress she wore. The only thing that really showed the dainty little thing to be a vampire was her blood red eyes. I was quite amused, watching her explore my office. I'd already assured Seras she could stay when I asked her name. The answer, was Intera. I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't thought Seras would even consider naming her child after me. "Auntie Integra!" The child's voice jolts me from my thoughts. Smiling, I stand and sweep the little girl off the floor and into a hug. "Good evening, darling. Did you sleep well today?" She nods and hugs me again. It's times like this I marvel at how like a human child she is. Today has hardly been a good day, but Intera has just woken up and already I'm feeling the stress disappear. I set her down and take her by the hand, "shall we go out for a bit?" Her red eyes light up at my suggestion, "can we?" I chuckle to myself at her expression. "Of course." We start downstairs. As we pass by the kitchen, I call to my butler. "Walter, I'm going out for a walk. If anyone calls, I'm not available." "Yes, Sir Integra." Intera and I head outside and begin our walk in the cool evening air. As we walk, I slip back into my thoughts. I'm well aware of what this child is, and what she'll become in later years. Even so, I get the feeling I'm doing the right thing. It does bother me though. That feeling is completely against my upbringing. Still, I think this is how it's supposed to be. After all, there must be some special reason behind her existence, this delicate child of the night. It's so seldom that a vampire is born in the human sense of the word. Most vampires are created by another vampire sharing blood. Intera was born from her mother's body, like any human child. So few are those of her kind that have come to their existence in this way, that I believe there is some purpose for her. I don't know what that might be but, unless I shake this feeling, she'll exist to find that purpose. "Auntie Integra?" I'm brought back to reality once more. "Yes?" "Aren't the stars pretty?" "They are." As we walk on, one last thought crosses my mind. Who is Intera's father? 

_Chaos:_ Okay, here's the deal. After I wrote 'Reflection' I was asked to turn it into a story. 'Reflection' is a one-shot fic. This story is compensation. There will be at least 3 more chapters to this one. Thanks to those who reviewed 'Reflection'. I hope everybody likes this one as well. Ciao. 


	2. Intera and Alucard

Alucard winds up keeping an eye on little Intera for awhile. This is from Alucard's point of view. 

PLEASE bear with me. He's definitely OOC, and I suck at writing him. I'm sorry. ****

****

**Intera and Alucard**

****

****I don't know why I was inside on such a lovely night. Running into Seras wasn't on my list of things to do either. "Oh, there you are Alucard." "What is it?" "There's an assignment I'm supposed to do, but....." "What? Out with it." "Master and Walter are out for this evening. There's a roundtable conference." I knew that. But I'm still not sure what she wants. "And?" She sighs, "and I don't have anyone to watch Intera." She can't be asking me to.... 

"Could you watch her, please? It's only for a little while." She sounds almost desperate. That look shouldn't phase me. So why the hell is it? It's my turn to sigh. This is against my better judgment but, "I suppose I may as well. I've nothing better to do." Besides it's not like something so small could possibly be dangerous. Seras is smiling now, her fangs showing. She looks beautiful when she does that. I shake my head. Why am I thinking like this? There was nothing to that night, three years ago. "Thank you Alucard. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." 

She kneels down to the child, "you behave for Alucard now." "Yes mama." Seras rises and fades out of the room, leaving me with the small one. I don't want to do this. Damn that female. Her and her disarming look. I turn to the runt, "so, child, what do you want to do now?" I'll deal with this, just once. I'm not doing this again. That damn female better be satisfied. 

She's looking up at me now. "Well, Auntie Integra and I usually go for a walk to the park." Auntie? Hmph. What master puts up with. A walk to the park? As late as it is there won't be anyone out. If that's all she wants to do, then this will be pathetically easy. "You want to go for a walk?" She nods. I can deal with that, and like I said, it's a beautiful night. "All right, we'll go for a walk." Her face lights up. She's pretty like that. Like her mother, when she's happy. Damn, those thoughts won't leave me alone. 

"Come on, this way." I follow the girl outside. She runs ahead of me for a few minutes, then returns and settles down to walk beside me. She's so small she takes three steps to my one. Her effort to keep up with me is almost amusing. And it really is nice out tonight. Perhaps a walk was a good idea. We reach the park and turn back. Just as we're arriving back at the manor, Seras appears at the front door. That truly was a short mission. 

Upon seeing her, the girl runs ahead of me again. "Mama." Seras turns, "ah, there you are." She looks at me, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Trouble? I scoff, "a night this fair deserves a walk, right child?" The little one nods in agreement. "Thank you." I wave her off, "just make sure it doesn't happen again." Not that I really minded. I start walking away. "I'll try." Don't try too hard, police girl. I smile to myself as Seras' old nickname crosses my mind. I can think what she'd say if I called her that now. Not that it fits her anymore anyway. I may have to see that this does happen again, just to get some peace. 

_Chaos: _I'm baaack! I hope you like chapter 2. Look! Paragraphs! That was the biggest criticism of chapter 1. I promise I'll fix that chapter also. Just give me some time. Was Alucard OOC or WHAT? You won't see too much of him after this, so get your fill. Thanx to all who R&R. Later. 


End file.
